


Two Agents, A Drunk, & A Foreigner

by The_Marauders_Oath



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Bars and Pubs, Drinking, Drunkenness, F/M, Flirting, Harassment, Language, Older Man/Younger Woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 01:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12546084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Marauders_Oath/pseuds/The_Marauders_Oath
Summary: The two Kingsman agents decided to head to the old pub where Eggsy first witnessed Harry's abilities. The place was the same as always; dingy, dirty, & full of thugs.





	Two Agents, A Drunk, & A Foreigner

"Hey luv." A male patron could be heard cooing at the only female in the entire pub, but the two agents ignored it; thinking nothing of the flirtatious words.

"Piss off." The woman replied bitterly, her response caught Eggsy's attention, he snickered as the brute seemed appalled by her reply. The girl had stood, walking away from him with her pint to an open table behind Harry. Eggsy continued watching as the male pushed off the bar & stalked towards her just as she was about to sit, the young agent tensed, causing Harry to glanced over his shoulder at the scene behind him.

The man had a tight grasp on the girl's forearm causing her to wince in pain as she set down her pint. Her brown eyes focusing on the offending hand before traveling up the expanse of his arm to his angered expression.

"What was that lass? You should really watch your mouth." He snarled, grip tightening. She glanced at both Harry & Eggsy, meeting Eggsy's gaze with obvious annoyance. Eggsy stood, ready to step in when the man yanked her back into him.

"I said piss off you drunken oaf!" Eggsy's eyes couldn't keep up with the girl's quick movements. A loud thud & grunt resonated throughout the pub, causing other drunken patrons to look in curiosity or irritation at the noise. The Kingsman agent blinked rapidly, taking in the man on the floor & the girl above him wielding Harry's umbrella- The Rainmaker.

"Damn..." Eggsy breathed with wide blue eyes. The woman glanced in his direction, eyes quickly focusing on Harry as he too stood & turned to look at her, & the bloke on the floor.

A smile formed on his thin lips, "Damn indeed, Eggsy." The woman smiled back, a blush forming on her cheeks as she handed him back his umbrella.

"I think this belongs to you, correct?" She questioned softly, batting her lashes at him sheepishly. Harry took it with a nod & extended a hand, meeting her gaze with a warm look. Eggsy watched at the exchange between the two in amazement. He never knew Harry had game.

"Correct." She took the offered hand, "I'm Harry, Harry Hart." He introduced as he shook her hand firmly, she recuperating the strength.

"Kingsley." She replied curtly, smirking at the older male's raised brow, & released his hand; their fingertips lingering a bit too long.

"Just Kingsley?" Harry inquired with a witty grin, brown pools sparkling as he looked down at the girl before him. Kingsley smiled & moved closer to him, resting a hand on his shoulder & standing on her tiptoes to whisper in his ear.

"Sorry Kingsman, it's gonna take more than your good looks & gentlemanly charm to sway me into giving my real name." Kingsley stated, lips brushing his ear ever so lightly. Harry felt his heart pick up & his body's internal temperature rise. Eggsy's eyes widened more so than before, & his mouth hung open slightly at the boldness of both parties.

"Mmmm, tempting to learn your name. How long will you be in town?" Harry asked as she moved away, her hand sliding down his shoulder to his chest quickly. Almost as if an accident.

"I'm gathering intel, probably a week, maybe less." Kingsley replied, "But..." She trailed off, looking at him suggestively.

He cocked a brow & smirked once more, "But...?"

"I guess if something came up, that, I don't know, could give me more promising results my people would allow me to stay longer." Kingsley explained coyly. Harry nodded, moving forward & sliding his hand into her own for a few seconds. Eggsy's looked at their hands, noticing Kingsley pulling away with a piece of paper in her hand.

_When did he write that?_ Eggsy wondered to himself, brows furrowing.

"Anyways, I should really be going. It's getting late & people like  _that_ are around more so than during the day. 'Sides, I don't know the lay of the land too well." Kingsley said as she made her way to the door, Harry stopped her & she looked to him curiously.

"I can accompany you to where ever you are staying, if you'd like that is." He spoke smoothly, voice like velvet.

_Fuck, 'Arry's got game alright!_ Eggsy thought with a small smile.

"I don't know if I'll fend well by myself, it gets really cold where I'm staying. If you'd like to spend the night & keep me  _warm_ you're very much welcome to it." Kingsley said slyly, waiting for the older agent's reaction. Harry was just as surprised as Eggsy, but quickly recovered & smiled a bit boyishly at her.

"Of course, I'd feel terrible if you were to freeze  _love._ " Harry literally purred causing Kingsley to shiver. He offered her his arm that she happily took, & looked back to his partner. "Eggsy, I'll see you tomorrow at work." He said casually, Eggsy dumbly nodded & watched his mentor leave with a smile on his face & more swagger in his step than when they'd first walked in.

_Bloody fuckin' brilliant._ Eggsy thought & knocked back his pint.


End file.
